My Love for Them
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: Third in the "Proclaiming Love" series. Gosalyn and Negaduck are in love. But when Gosalyn is given the chance for a normal, high school romance, will she take it?
1. Prologue

A/N- This is the first chapter of the next installment of the Proclaiming Love series! I've been trying to write this chapter for a while. Also, a shout-out to White. Wolf. Ice for an idea for a conversation in this chapter. Thanks so much! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer- Darkwing Duck and any related characters all belong to Disney. Making no money here. This applies to all chapters.

* * *

Prologue

Gosalyn crawled into bed beside Negaduck—who was busy reading the evening edition of the _St. Canard Post_. She deliberately moved so that she disturbed his side of the bed. He looked up at her and smiled, just as she had planned. His smile was not suggestive, and that was fine. She was not moving or dressed or hinting at anything like that, after all. She simply wanted his loving smile on her. She plopped down beside him, and he put down his paper to wrap his arm around her.

"What does your father say about you staying the night here with me?" he asked as she nestled herself next to him.

"Well, not much. I mean, I'm just going over to my Grandfather's house. Nothing wrong with that," she said.

When Negaduck and Gosalyn had returned to St. Canard a year ago after having run away from Darkwing, Morton Macawber—Morgana's father—had welcomed the ex-villain back into his home with no argument. Morgana, Gosalyn's stepmother, had confided in her later that Morton had been on Negaduck's and Gosalyn's side the whole time. This was something she had yet to tell Darkwing.

Negaduck laughed and kissed her cheek. She snuck a quick kiss on his beak in return, and he laughed again.

"My tricky little Gos. If you had ever considered villainy, you would have given _me_ a run for my money," he said. She laughed.

"Well, he can't really say anything anyway. Dad, that is. I'm eighteen now and about to graduate high school. Besides, I think he envies me."

Negaduck let out a "ha" of disbelief. "He envies the fact that you're here with me?"

"No. He envies that fact that I can leave the house on the excuse that I need my sleep for school. Now, whether I actually sleep or not…"

"Luna still not sleeping through the night?" Negaduck asked as Gosalyn began to give him that suggestive look.

Luna was the newest addition to the Mallard household, Gosalyn's younger sister. She was a beautiful little thing, with her mother's dark hair and her father's bright eyes. Gosalyn adored her. But she was causing a severe lack of sleep. Her cries were loud enough to carry throughout the entire manor-home. Gosalyn shook her head.

"Nope. And as long as Luna doesn't want to sleep…the longer I can stay here with you without complaint. Well…without any strong complaint. He's still Dad."

Negaduck kissed Gosalyn, laying her down against the pillows. When he pulled back, she would not let him go. He laughed and kissed her again. Finally, he was able to escape, falling back onto his side of the bed, where he sighed.

"You know," he said after a moment, "I've been thinking…"

"Uh-oh," Gosalyn muttered playfully, rolling on her side to face him.

He tickled her a bit, and she slapped lightly at his hands until he stopped and smiled at her.

"Seriously, though, Gos, I've been thinking lately of changing my name," he said.

Gosalyn arched a brow. She rested her head on her hand and stared him in the eyes.

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

Negaduck was rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He shrugged.

"My name is just associated with so much evil. And I'm not really like that anymore. I just thought that maybe I should choose a name that reflects my change."

Goslayn snorted. "You mean like, Mickey Fluffybottom?"

She kicked lightly towards the body part indicated in her made-up last name. Negaduck made a face of utter disgust.

"No, not quite. What do you think, though, Gos? Really?"

Gosalyn sat up and laughed. "I think that you should stick with Negaduck. For several reasons. One, it would be hard for me to see you with a different name. Although Fluffybottom is going to stick with me for a while," she began. Negaduck laughed, and she continued, "Plus, you know that old saying, 'What's in a name?' You're just you to me. Not evil, not good, nothing but my love. You're Negaduck to me. Always."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly. When he pulled back, he had a sly smile on his face. When Gosalyn inquired as to what was so funny, he replied, "That 'saying' is actually a Shakespeare quote, love."

She hit him with a pillow. Repeatedly. When she stopped, he pulled her into his arms.

"So, are you excited about the big Homecoming game?" he asked.

At St. Canard Public School 42, basketball was the big deal, not football. And Gosalyn was the current MVP on the Girls' Varsity team. Both the Girls' and the Boys' Varsity teams had their Homecoming games coming up, just two weeks before Christmas break. In response, Gosalyn placed a finger to Negaduck's beak.

"Ask me later," she whispered.

"And what would you like to talk about now?" he asked.

She moved to where she was over him, looking down. "Let's have minimal talking, okay?"

* * *

End Notes: Okay, short first chapter. Just sort of an introductory piece to sort of show where everyone is in their life. So, let me know what you think. Please review!


	2. Unexpected Guests

A/N- I'm sorry for the long wait on this! I had to take the time to do some further outlining before I started this chapter. Then, I started handwriting this chapter in one of my classes…and I lost what I had written! But, I've found it again, and here it is! Now, I know that last chapter was a bit of fluff, and this one might be too, but I'll not choke you to death on cotton…I promise.

* * *

Chapter 1- Unexpected Guests

Gosalyn paused at the gateway to Macawber Manor—her mother and father having decided when they married that "Macawber" fit the manor better than "Mallard." She turned and waved a cheery goodbye to her ride home from school. Honker waved back, then broke eye contact to scan the road. With a final wave, he pulled away and zoomed off.

Gosalyn made her way up the walkway, thankful that her father had insisted that Morgana remove the weather charm from the path from the road to the door. She cleaned off her shoes on the mat just outside the front door, checking the box to the door's left for mail that her parents may have missed. Finding none, she went inside, dropping her backpack under the coat rack.

"Dad! I'm home!" she shouted through the house.

In the distance, almost instantly, she heard Luna's cry rise to a loud, shrill decimal. This was followed by a collective groan from her parents. Gosalyn couldn't help but laugh. Morgana emerged from the sitting room, little Luna rested against her, smiling lightly at her.

"Hi, Gos. How was your day?" she asked.

Gosalyn shrugged. "Nothing special, except that our coach is drilling us to death."

She followed her stepmother back into the sitting room, speaking baby gibberish at her sister's peeking face. Luna laughed when Gosalyn crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her. Morgana turned, smiling.

"This child loves her sister, you know," she said, sitting the baby down in a basinet.

Gosalyn shook her head and crossed her arms. "Well, she better. I mean, I'm just awesome, right?"

Morgana laughed and elbowed her as she walked past. "Yeah. The coolest. When is your game again?"

"Three days. This Friday night."

Morgana took a seat on the couch and patted the seat beside her. Gosalyn naturally slid into place.

"Will Negaduck be attending? Your father and I can't wait," she asked, reaching over to an end table for a cup of…something that Gosalyn was sure was not ordinary tea.

The witch put the drink to her mouth and sipped quietly, while Luna cooed and made other baby noises from where she lay. Gosalyn's eyes narrowed.

"I think so. He asked me about it, and I want him to be there. I mean, I'm out to win, and there's no greater feeling than to have the person you love there to celebrate it with you, right?"

Morgana smiled. "Absolutely right. I remember when my Bat Wing Casserole won best dish at the National Witch Convention last month. I was never as happy as I was when I looked down in the audience and saw your father smiling up at me. Then again, you know how scared he was at that convention. Remember when Grandmama zapped him?"

Gosalyn laughed. "And gave him a lizard tail? Yeah, not easily forgotten."

The two laughed. When Morgana stopped, she set her drink aside and sighed.

"Well, I have cleaning to do. I suppose Negaduck is coming over for dinner tonight?"

"As always, Mom. You never get tired of that, do you?"

Morgana stood and waved her hand dismissively. "No, not at all. Your father might…but that's a whole different situation."

Gosalyn nodded, rolling her eyes. This was followed by a loud groan and a shout of, "Are you kidding me?" from the next room. Gosalyn glanced through the door into the dining room, and then back at Morgana, who shrugged.

"Was that Dad?" Gosalyn asked.

Morgana nodded, and the two went into the next room. There, Drake Mallard stood, grimacing down at a piece of paper. Gosalyn arched a brow and approached her father.

"What's up, Dad?" she asked.

He jumped, looking around at her, then turned back to the paper.

"Oh, hey, Gos. Oh, it's just…this is from your grandparents," he said, waving the paper—letter—at her.

"Grandma and Grandpa Mallard?"

Gosalyn pulled up a chair at the dining room table and sat, staring up at her dad.

"None other. Seems that they are looking to buy some property here in St. Canard to move here. They've already sold their old house," Drake replied.

"And the bad news?" Morgana asked, taking a seat beside Gosalyn.

"The bad news is that they need a place to stay until they find a house of their own. They're coming here, presumably to use us as that place."

Both Morgana and Gosalyn groaned. Drake's parents, Joe and Madison Mallard, were not bad people. In fact, Drake had much in common with his father. Joe was a novelist and a retired superhero. Madison had been a damsel in distress all those years ago that Joe, or rather The Masked Duck, had saved. They had fallen instantly in loved, married, and produced Drake, who would grow up to follow in his father's footsteps. So, all in all, they were good people. They could just be a bit…much.

And the Mallard family of Macawber Manor knew it. Morgana had only met her in-laws twice, and both times had been tense. It wasn't that they didn't like Morgana…they just found her too…strange for their Drake. They loved Gosalyn and had praised Drake for adopting a "child in need." But, as Gosalyn had said once all those years ago, Joe and Madison were just a bit too much "white picket fence" for her tastes. Now, Drake crumpled the letter and sat down across from his wife and daughter.

"Is there any way you guys can think of stopping this?" he asked.

"We could move houses until they go away," Gosalyn said.

"Gosalyn!" Morgana chided. "They're your grandparents! Besides, those two are too persistent for that. We'd have to leave the country if we wanted to lose them."

"We're stuck with them…aren't we?" Drake groaned.

"It seems like it," Morgana said, resting a hand on her husband's.

It was at that point that the doorbell sounded throughout the house. Gosalyn smiled, standing.

"That's probably Negaduck. I'll get it," she said.

She arrived at the front door, finding her statement to be true. She smiled and kissed him as he crossed the threshold. Then, noticing the strange look on her face, his eyes narrowed.

"Who died, Gos? Or who do I have to kill?" he asked.

Gosalyn laughed. "No one. Not yet, anyway. My grandparents are coming to stay."

Negaduck's eyes narrowed. "Well, I assume you don't mean Morton, since he is neither married nor intending an extended visit any time soon. Wait…you mean Darkwing's parents?"

Gosalyn nodded, leading him into the dining room where Morgana and Drake both still sat. Gosalyn and Negaduck stood before them. Drake narrowed his eyes at the former Mallard Menace but said nothing. Morgana smiled and nodded.

"Hello," he said, more to Morgana than to Drake. "Gosalyn tells me you are to have some…unexpected guests in the near future?"

Drake groaned but made no further response. Gosalyn interpreted for her father.

"That means 'yes,'" she said.

"I figured," Negaduck said.

Then, as if a lightbulb had gone off above his head, Drake looked up at Negaduck.

"What are your parents like, in the Negaverse? I mean, they must look just like mine, don't they? Are they this…uh?" he asked.

Gosalyn raised her right hand and shook her head. "I officially veto this conversation. Too creepy for me!"

"It's okay, Gos," Negaduck said. "I never knew my parents."

She turned towards him. "What? I never knew that."

He shrugged. "Villains tend to not care about their parentage and about sharing potentially sappy stories from the past. I never knew them. They abandoned me when I was very young."

"That's horrible," Morgana said.

Negaduck laughed. "Never really bothered me. So, when do the Mallards arrive?"

Drake groaned again and did not answer. Negaduck turned towards Gosalyn.

"That means soon, doesn't it?"

* * *

End Notes: How was that? Now, I know that some of this is going to read like a little high school drama, but…that's kind of the point. No matter what she's been through, Gosalyn is still just a high school student. And Negaduck is not. Thus, this fic. Haha. Please review!


End file.
